heroica_upgradefandomcom-20200214-history
Heroica Upgrade: Founder Rulebook
This rulebook is the first new ruleset, included here as a means to kick off the community rulebook series. Please comment if anything is unclear. Heroes The Power Stat represents the damage they do to monsters, the Speed Stat is the number a hero would move when a "Shield" is rolled (-1 for "3", etc.), and the H.P. Stat shows how much damage a hero can sustain before dying. The Specials are activated with the new S.P. system. A "Shield" is treated like a "4/+1Damage". Barbarian: Whirlwind(Melee): Defeat all adjacent enemies move 1 space; Retaliate(Ranged): Any time you roll a skull in battle that turn, treat it as if it were a skull/sword. *H.P. 4 *Power 6 *Speed 2 Wizard: Fireball(Ranged): Defeat an enemy 4 spaces away, even around corners; Telekinesis(Ranged): Without moving, collect an item up to 4 spaces away. *H.P. 3 *Power 5 *Speed 4 Rogue/Thief: Pick Pocket(Melee): Kill the enemy and gain a gold piece; Sneak(Ranged): move 5 spaces and pass by any monsters without battling them. *H.P. 4 *Power 3 *Speed 5 Ranger: Straight Shot(Ranged): Defeat an enemy 5 spaces away in a straight line; Sprint(Ranged): Move your character the distance the nearest player is from you. *H.P. 4 *Power 2 *Speed 6 Druid: Heal(Ranged): Restore 3 health; Teleport(Ranged): Switch spaces with any other player. *H.P. 6 *Power 3 *Speed 3 Knight: Charge(Ranged): Move 2 spaces and kill an adjacent enemy; Chainmail(Ranged): Any time you roll a skull in battle that turn, treat it as if it were a sword. *H.P. 5 *Power 4 *Speed 3 Prince: Charge(Ranged): Move 2 spaces and kill an adjacent enemy; Retaliate(Ranged): Any time you roll a skull in battle that turn, treat it as if it were a skull/sword. *H.P. 4 *Power 4 *Speed 4 Sage: Telekinesis(Ranged): Without moving, collect an item up to 4 spaces away; Teleport(Ranged): Switch spaces with any other player. *H.P. 3 *Power 4 *Speed 5 Monsters The monsters have H.P. and Power stats that determine how many life they take and how much damage they can sustain. When playing Battle Version, some monsters have Melee Specials, but never Range Specials. However, the monster player, when rolling to move, may revive a Goblin Warrior, Giant Bat, Giant Spider or Vampire Bat if a "Shield is rolled." Goblin Warrior: Wreckless: Deal double damage, but remove the monster from the board. *H.P. 1 *Power 2 Giant Bat *H.P. 2 *Power 2 Giant Spider: Venom: Every time the victim rolls a skull or skull/sword in battle, he loses an extra health from poison. This affect wears off when the victim rolls a sword in battle. *H.P. 2 *Power 1 Vampire Bat *H.P. 3 *Power 1 Golem Guardian: Rock Throw: Deal 2 extra damage. *H.P. 2 *Power 4 Werewolf *H.P. 3 *Power 5 Goblin Guard *H.P. 4 *Power 4 Zombie: Infect: The victim becomes imobile for 2 turns. *H.P. 4 *Power 2 Goblin General *H.P. 4 *Power 8 Golem Lord *H.P. 8 *Power 4 Dark Druid: Drain: Restore your health half the value of the damage you deal. *H.P. 6 *Power 4 Goblin King *H.P. 6 *Power 6 Vampire Lord: Drain: Restore your health half the value of the damage you deal. *H.P. 5 *Power 5 Items Weapons now cost 2 gold. Potions cost 2 gold Any other special Dice Plates determined by the player can be sold at the shop for a predetermined price and affect. The S.P. Potion restores 2 S.P. In Battle Heroica, Traps are placed throughout the map by the monster player. These traps take 1 damage when stepped upon. Potions: *Luck Potion: Re-Roll the LEGO Dice *Life Potion: Restore 2 Health Points *Speed Potion: Move 4 extra spaces *Strength Potion: Automatically hit a monster(not a boss) with 1 extra Attack Power *Defense Potion: Take no damage this turn Map When playing Battle Heroica, any unexplored part of the board, as well as Traps, unfought monsters, and optionally gold are invisible to the Hero(es). The monster player designs the board and expands the Hero map when they enter new areas. When a monster is fought, the Hero(es) can from then on see that monster. Hero Stat Systems A Hero's Stats are divided into the following categories: S.P. -Special Points X.P. - Experience Points H.P. -Health Points A.P. -Attack Power Speed S.P. -Heroes have a maximum of 4 S.P. Using 3 S.P., a Hero can use a Special. Using 2 S.P., a hero can use a weak potion: *Luck Potion: Re-Roll LEGO Dice *Life Poiton: Restore 1 Health Point *Speed Potion: Move 2 extra spaces *Strength Potion: Automatically hit a monster(not a boss) *Defense Potion: Take half damage(rounded up) this turn Every turn a Hero doesn't use S.P., he restores 1. A Hero can only use S.P. once a turn. X.P. -Heroes begin at the strengths listed above with one of the Specials, but X.P. allows them to level up. Level 2 is achieved at 2 X.P., Level 4 at 4 more X.P., Level 5 at 6 more, etc. Every time you gain a level, add 1 to your H.P., A.P., or Speed. *When a Goblin, Giant Spider, Giant Bat, or Vampire Bat is defeated with a Sword or Shield, gian 2 X.P. When it is defeated with a Skull/Sword, gain 1 X.P. *If a boss is defeated with a Sword or Shield, gain 6 X.P. If a boss is defeated with a Skull/Sword, gain 3 X.P. *If any other monster is defeated by a Sword or Shield, gain 4 X.P. When it is defeated by a Skull/Sword, gain 2 X.P. At level 4, a Hero gains his second Special. At level 6, a Hero chooses an Upgrade Path. He can choose to: *Upgrade his Specials (Upgradable Specials are: Whirlwind, Fireball, Telekinesis, Pick Pocket, Sneak, Straight Shot, Heal, and Charge) and no longer upgrade stats *Continue upgrading stats, but do not upgrade a Special Speed -A Hero's speed stat is the number a hero moves on a Shield. A 3 represents Shield - 1, a 2 is a Shield - 2, and a 1 is a Shield - 3. For this reason, until upgraded, the Barbarian cannot move with a 1 or 2. Battle When a Hero confronts a monster: *Skull = Hero's H.P. - Monster's A.P. *Sword/Skull = Hero's H.P. - Monster's A.P.; Monster's H.P. - Hero's A.P. *Sword = Monster's H.P. - Hero's A.P. *Shield = Monsters H.P. - 1 - Hero's A.P. When a monster confronts a Hero: *Skull = Monster's H.P. - Hero's A.P. *Sword/Skull = Hero's H.P. - Monster's A.P.; Monster's H.P. - Hero's A.P. *Sword = Hero's H.P. - Monster's A.P. *Shield = Monster's Special OR Hero's H.P. - 1 - Monster's A.P. Obstacles Rocks: Roll the dice as if engaging in battle: Skull + Skull/Sword = Move back 1; Sword + Shield = Remove rocks. Magic Buttons & Magic Doors: End your turn on a Magic Button; Move and 1 Magic Door to any other space. Locked Doors: Retrieve a key and bring it to the door. The door is now passable. Coffins: Roll the dice as if engaging in battle: Skull + Skull/Sword = Move back 1 + lose 1 H.P.; Sword + Shield = Remove coffin. Winning the Game Battle Heroica The Hero(es) win when all of the monsters are defeated. The monsters win when the number of Hero deaths is equal to the number of Heroes + 1. Adventure Heroica The Hero with the most carcasses + gold + H.P. + A.P. + Speed + levels +items when all the monsters are defeated wins. Bosses = 3 pts, Levels = 3 pts.